Krista Allen
Mams Taylor Jake Moritt |yearsactive = 1994—present}} 'Krista Allen ' (born April 5, 1971) is an American actress, who portrayed a prostitute called Kristy Hopkins, in the first season of Early life Allen was born in Ventura, California. Allen has an older brother, Dalton Earl Allen, Jr. She grew up in Houston and later lived in Austin, Texas, going to school at Austin Community College and majoring in education. Krista eventually graduated from Ohio University with a fitness degree. Career Allen played the lead role in the erotic series Emmanuelle in Space (1994). She also appeared on the television shows Days of our Lives (Billie Reed, 1996–2000), Married with Children "Calendar Girl" (1996) and Baywatch Hawaii (Jenna Avid, 2000–2001). Allen has also appeared in Confessions of a Dangerous Mind, Anger Management, and the Project Greenlight horror film Feast. Allen is also well known for playing a sexy virtual reality character Maitreya/Jade Blue Afterglow in an episode of The X-Files, and is remembered for her brief appearance as the "Elevator Girl" in the Jim Carrey comedy Liar Liar. In 2002, she appeared in an episode of Friends, The One Where Joey Dates Rachel as Joey's girlfriend Mable. In 2005, she appeared in the short-lived Fox sitcom Head Cases In both Smallville and Mutant X, Allen played a woman who could control men with her sex pheromones. In 2001, Krista guest starred in supernatural TV series Charmed as "The Oracle" for three episodes, She also appeared in Toby Keith's video "A Little Too Late", and had a small role in CSI as Kristy Hopkins, a hooker who caught the eye of Nick Stokes, in the pilot episode on October 6, 2000. She returned later in the first season as a murder victim. In 2005, she was one of the stars of HBO's Unscripted, playing herself as an actress who struggles to overcome her sex symbol status in order to win more serious roles. Allen is featured in Maxim magazine's Girls of Maxim gallery and was Named #70 on the Maxim "Hot 100 of 2005" list. Allen had a recurring role on the ABC series What About Brian as Bridget, a reluctant but potential love interest for the main character Brian, played by Barry Watson. In 2007, Allen appeared in the ABC reality television series Fast Cars and Superstars: The Gillette Young Guns Celebrity Race, featuring a dozen celebrities in a stock car racing competition. In the first round, she matched up against skateboarder Tony Hawk and rodeo champion Ty Murray. Allen appeared on the second season of Denise Richards: It's Complicated which premiered on June 7, 2009. Allen also appeared on an episode of NBC's Love Bites in 2011. She had, in 2012, a recurring role in Canadian drama series The L.A. Complex. Now, in 2013, she is working on more episodes of the hilarious show Little Women Big cars, also she start filming her new part on Rules Of Engagement. In addition to acting, Allen also has a t-shirt line called SuperEXcellent. Personal life Allen is vegan. She runs a blog called Veggie Boom Boom with Katrina McCaffery. On September 14, 1996, Allen married Justin Moritt, they were divorced in 1999. On October 10, 2010, she married Mams Taylor, a British musician. They separated in August 2011, and Allen filed for divorce at Los Angeles County Superior Court on February 12, 2012. Filmography Film *''Rolling Thunder'' (1996) *''Raven'' (1996) *''The Haunted Sea'' (1997) *''Liar Liar'' (1997) *''Sunset Strip'' (2000) *''Face Value'' (2001) *''Totally Blonde'' (2001) *''Confessions of a Dangerous Mind'' (2002) *''Paycheck'' (2003) *''Anger Management'' (2003) *''Shut Up and Kiss Me'' (2004) *''Feast'' (2005) *''All Along'' (2007) *''Leo'' (2007) *''Tony n' Tina's Wedding'' (2007) *''The Third Nail'' (2008) *''Meet Market'' (2008) *''Silent Venom'' (2009) *''Alien Presence'' (2009) *''Shannon's Rainbow'' (2009) *''Locker 13'' (2009) *''Black Widow'' (2009) *''The Final Destination'' (2009) as Samantha Ally Lane *''Black Widow'' (2010) *''Amazing Racer'' (2012) *''Little Women, Big Cars'' (2012) Television *''Emmanuelle in Space'' (7 episodes, 1994) *''Diagnosis: Murder'' (1 episode, 1996) *''Married... with Children'' (1 episode, 1996) *''High Tide'' (3 episodes, 1995–1996) *''Weird Science'' (1 episode, 1996) *''Days of our Lives'' (426 episodes, 1996–2000) *''Pacific Blue'' (2 episodes, 1996–1999) *''Avalon: Beyond the Abyss'' (1999) *''The X-Files'' (1 episode, 2000) *''18 Wheels of Justice'' (1 episode, 2000) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (3 episodes, 2000–2001) ::: Episodes: Pilot, I-15 Murders and Boom. *''Baywatch'' (27 episodes, 2000–2001) *''Arli$$'' (1 episode, 2001) *''Spin City'' (1 episode, 2001) *''Charmed'' (3 episodes, 2001) *''Inside Schwartz'' (1 episode, 2001) *''Zero Effect'' (2001) *''Friends'' (1 episode, 2002) *''Glory Days'' (1 episode, 2002) *''Mutant X'' (1 episode, 2002) *''Smallville'' (1 episode, 2002) *''Fastlane'' (2 episodes, 2003) *''Andromeda'' (1 episode, 2003) *''Just Shoot Me!'' (1 episode, 2003) *''The Lyon's Den'' (2 episodes, 2003) *''Frasier'' (1 episode, 2003) *''Two and a Half Men'' (1 episode, 2003) *''I'm with Her'' (1 episode, 2004) *''The Screaming Cocktail Hour'' (2004) *''Monk'' (1 episode, 2005) *''Jake in Progress'' (1 episode, 2005) *''Head Cases'' (2 episodes, 2005) *''Out of Practice'' (1 episode, 2006) *''Freddie'' (1 episode, 2006) *''What About Brian'' (11 episodes, 2006–2007) *''Fast Cars and Superstars: The Gillette Young Guns Celebrity Race'' (Unknown episodes, 2007) *''Business Class'' (2007) *''Held Up'' (2008) *''Cashmere Mafia'' (1 episode, 2008) *''The Starter Wife'' (5 episodes, 2008) *''Dirty Sexy Money'' (2 episodes, 2009) *''The Philanthropist'' (1 episode, 2009) *''Modern Family'' (1 episode, 2009) *''Jesse Stone: No Remorse'' (2010) *''Life Unexpected'' (2010) *''The Protector'' (2011) *''Love Bites'' (2011) *''The L.A. Complex'' (2012) External links *Krista Allen IMDB Profile *Krista Allen Official Site *Krista Allen Official Twitter *Krista Allen Official Instagram Category:Actors Category:Crime Scene Investigation Supporting Actors